This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Computational science includes a growing range of modeling and simulation software tools that enable studies of scientific problems that previously have been largely inaccessible at the High School level. The National Resource for Biomedical Supercomputing (NRBSC) at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center is developing a series of teaching modules to introduce current technology in scientific modeling and simulation to High School teachers and students. These workshops are designed to introduce educators to the teaching modules.